Wrong Reality, Good Results
by MasterRedFTW
Summary: A world where Shirou Emiya doesn't exist. Well then a lot of people are screwed right? Luckily due to Zelretch's mistake Harry Potter takes Shirou's place. AU NOW REWRITING
1. Prologue - Revamped

**Disclaimer : This is a fan-made work. Fate/Stay Night and Harry Potter are owned by Type-Moon and J.K. Rowling respectively. Please support the official release.**

 **I'm rewriting the story up to so far. This includes retcons, and combining some chapters.**

* * *

Harry Potter did not like his current living circumstances. He was living in a cupboard, and he was barely getting enough food to live. He was still extremely malnourished. His cramped cupboard also did not help his growth,

He had just woken up, and he had hit his head on the top of the cupboard. "Ouch!" he yelped. Then from the outside. Petunia Dursley yelled "If you're awake, go down, and prepare breakfast!"

Knowing it would be unwise to take too long. He rushed down, and got started on the cooking. He, being 6 years old, burned his hands on the stove. He made a small noise in pain, but then Petunia heard it. She immediately shrieked ""Be quiet, freak!"

He then focused back to the food. He took the bacon, and the eggs off of the stove. He plated it, placed the food on the table, and started his other chores. He started tending to the garden; however, Petunia called him back.

Then Vernon who already finished his breakfast made an announcement. "Today it's Dudley's birthday. So, we are taking him to the arcade. Freak, we are dropping you off at Mrs. Figg" I was slightly sad, but it would be better than being with Dudley and his friends the whole day.

So, they all got ready to get into their car. The car started, and it fell. It drove forward as a portal suddenly opened up underneath it. "AHHHHHH!" screamed everyone in unison as the car fell through into the Nasuverse.

A man was holding up his hand showing his command seals. This man was Kiritsugu Emiya, and he said "Saber, by the power of my first command seal. I order you, destroy the grail." He then repeated that command two times over.

Saber, who was in tears, held her sword up. Unwillingly, she brought it down while shouting its name.

 **Excalibur!**

Light burst from the blade. It engulfed the grail, but when the vessel was destroyed. The grail started spilling its contents. It destroyed the building, and almost everything else around it. Which included the car that fell through the portal.

Kiritsugu Emiya, could only watch, horrified at what he had just unwillingly caused. Kirei Kotomine, was feeling joy. He thought that this was the grail's answer to his question. Why did someone like him, who could only find joy in other's misery, exist. He thought this was the grail's way of telling him that causing misery was his purpose.

Zelretch, however, didn't know what to think. He made an honest mistake. He was about to travel to a certain dimension to pickup his apprentice, but his calculations were a bit off. He felt bad for the people caught in the explosion. Surprisingly, out of the wreckage emerged a lone boy with black hair, green eyes, and a scar. He recognized him. He was a Harry Potter. There were many Harry Potters with many different paths, and destinies. This one, however, seemed to be one of the more "normal" versions of him.

The boy then walked, on and on. He did not turn back. He did not stop to help the others who were also dying. He knew that if he stopped. He would surely die. So, he walked with his only thoughts being " _I want to live._ " His body, however, gave up. He collapsed. The devastation around him not improving. The fire burned. All he could hear above the sound of the flames. Were cries of agony.

Rubble then fell on top of him the pain stopped, and he felt numb. "S-so, this is the e-end, huh?" he said to himself.

Fate had different plans. Kiritsugu Emiya, desperate to find one survivor, dug and dug through the rubble. He finally started digging the rubble on top of the boy. The boy saw light, and then saw a figure. He saw a man smiling. Joyously, the man shouted in Japanese "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!"

The boy did not understand those words; however, he could hear the joy from every word. His only thought before his mind went blank was-

" _I wish I could smile like that._ "

With that the boy formerly known as Harry Potter, fell unconscious.

 ** _Skip_**

The boy awoke. The room, had several medical tools. It had white walls, a white floor, a white ceiling, but it wasn't completely white. It had the color of the heart monitors, IV bags, and so on. He could see a doctor. The doctor realized that the boy was awake. He said a few things in Japanese, which the boy couldn't understand.

Then moments later, Kiritsugu came into the room. The boy could tell he was the man who saved him. He stated in Japanese "So, you're awake." The boy not understanding it, asked in English "I-I don't understand what you're saying." Kiritsugu was slightly surprised, but then quickly changed to English.

"So, you're awake." he repeated. The boy then nodded. Kiritsugu then asked the boy "There are no records of you. Who are you?" The boy then thought hard, but everything before the fire was gone. He then shook his head and replied "I don't know, I can't remember anything before the fire."

Kiritsugu then sighed. He then gave the boy a choice, "You can go to an orphanage, or you can be adopted by a man you just met." The boy thought, and then he pointed at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu smiled. He then told the boy "Alright, since your recovered. I'll get the adoption papers ready."

The boy then asked for his name. "My name is Kiritsugu Emiya." He stated. Then he continued Speaking of names, we need one for you. Any preferences?" The boy couldn't think of anything, so Kiritsugu gave a suggestion.

"How about Shirou?" he suggested. The boy then asked "What does that mean?" Kiritsugu replied "It means _white_. I thought it fit because you are like a blank slate." The boy thought for bit, and then he nodded. "Huh, I like it actually."

So, Harry Potter became a nameless boy without memories, and the nameless boy became Shirou Emiya.

 ** _Part 2_**

Albus Dumbledore did not like the current situation. He saw all the charms checking the blood wards on the Dursley's house, fail. He rushed out to check on the home, scaring McGonagall in the process. He saw the home was empty. No sign of damage or attack. Just an empty house, like they just disappeared without a trace.

He then apparated back to Hogwarts with a pale face. McGonagall, still surprised, asked him what was going on. Dumbledore replied "Harry Potter is gone." McGonagall's face also grew pale, and she said "What do you mean he's gone!" Dumbledore replied "I mean he has disappeared."

Quickly, he sent letters to gather the Order of the Phoenix. After they all gathered. Remus Lupin spoke up first "Why did you call us here Albus?" Dumbledore with a grim expression, told them the horrible news.

A moment of silence was there. Then Remus was the first to reply "How could this happen! You said he was safe!" Remus then almost felt sadness. He lost all of his closest friends, and now he had lost his friend's only child. Dumbledore said "I do not know. The house of the Dursleys was empty. No sign of any attack. Which means that either a massive case of accidental magic occured, transporting them somewhere, or that someone who was is skilled in hiding evidence attacked the home."

Next, Moody spoke "This is bad. If news gets out. Then the light side will lose morale." Everyone agreed with that statement. Snape was silent; however, his thoughts were not. " _How could this happen. Lily's only son, missing or dead._ " Snape although not liking James Potter knew that his son was still Lily's son. His former best friend's son.

Then Dumbledore with a serious face stated "We must do all we can to find him, or at least what happened to him. We will require everyone's cooperation." With that, everyone got to work.

However, Harry Potter was not reachable to them. For he was in another dimension.

Firstly, they made sure that no one knew Harry Potter was gone. After all, the chaos would be disastrous. Then each person used all the methods they could think of to find him.

So, Dumbledore first decided to call up all of his contacts, and he used all of the favors owed to him. Still, he had no leads to the location of Harry Potter. He tried every spell he could to track him, but none worked. He even tried a forbidden forced summoning, and still nothing happened.

The Weasleys did not have as many resources, but they still tried. Snape used his connections to the dark side of the wizarding community to try to get any lead. Moody also looked for Harry.

They kept trying and trying, for he had to find Harry Potter. If not, then the prophecy could never be fulfilled, and Wizarding Britain was doomed. So, with this in mind the Order of the Phoenix, fruitlessly, searched for Harry Potter.

Meanwhile, Zelretch thought of a way to try to make it up to the boy he brought into the Fuyuki Fire. The world he sent him to did not originally have a Shirou Emiya, but then due to the boy's appearance in this dimension. The world tried to correct itself. It used an alternate universe as a base. So, when Harry Potter was found by Kiritsugu. The world integrated him into the world as Shirou Emiya.

Zelretch decided to accelerate his growth in power as an apology. He secretly placed a modified Archer class card into him. It did not have the include or install function, but it linked the boy to his alternative, future self. This would lead to Shirou Emiya developing his reality marble in a much faster pace. Maybe he could closer to his impossible goal.

" _It's the least I could do after bringing him into the hell that is the Fuyuki Fire._ " thought Zelretch. He then starting thinking about some other things he could do.

He watched as Shirou Emiya was living his new life, completely oblivious of his past.

 ** _Chapter End_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Magic (Revamped)

**Disclaimer : This is a fan-made work. Fate/Stay Night and Harry Potter are owned by Type-Moon and J.K. Rowling respectively. Please support the official release.**

 **For those who are asking me to make a new fic for the rewrite. I'm sorry I did not know about the rule with signed in comments. I wrote the first 6 chapters on my phone, and I've lost them. So, I'm sorry.**

Kiritsugu Emiya walked with his newly adopted son, Shirou. He had just filled out all the necessary paperwork, and was heading to the house he used as a hideout for the war. They arrived at the estate, and Kiritsugu gave Shirou a tour of the house.

Shirou as shown his bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, and the dojo. He was wide-eyed at how big the home was. After everything was set up. Kiritsugu decided to tell him his secret. "Shirou" he said "I have something to tell you. I can use "magic". Shirou was about to tell his dad to be serious, but he saw that his dad's expression was completely serious.

He then asked his dad one thing "Can you teach me?" His dad looked at him and said three words "Not a chance."

* * *

three months, that was how long Shirou had kept asking his dad to teach him magic. Every time the answer was no. This time however Shirou was feeling frustrated. He did not know why his father was not going to teach him magic.

He asked one more time later that day, but his father still refused him. That made Shirou frustrated enough that something neither of them expected happened. Shirou used magic. Kiritsugu then dropped his spoon. The cushions were floating. Shirou then looked at Kiritsugu and said "Will you teach me now?"

This ultimately led to Kiritsugu checking Shirou's circuits, origin, and element to see how he managed to accidentally use magecraft. Only there weren't any circuits. There was a magic core. Kiritsugu gaped for the second time that day. He then check Shirou's origin and element. They were sword and sword. Kiritsugu gaped for the third time that day. His thought to himself very startled " _My son is an incarnation with a magic core._ "

Kiritsugu then thought that if he did not teach Shirou anything. Shirou would probably be captured and experimented on by one of the magi with less morals. So with this thought he began Shirou's training in magecraft and in self-defense.

He started by teaching Shirou projection to help him to get a better grasp on using prana. After Shirou was used to using his prana. They moved on to alteration. All this, Shirou was just listening and learning excitedly. He was learning magic! Well, magecraft as his father explained about magic and magecraft, but still! It was what most people thought of as magic.

He altered a plank of wood he projected. He thought of what shape to turn it into. Then in the back of his mind an idea came to his head, _Sword_. So he altered it into a sword. After some more practice, he found that bladed objects were the easiest when it came to projecting or altering an object. It somehow came naturally to him.

The next day, he learned reinforced him. His dad told him to not put too much prana into the pipe he was using, as that would cause an explosion. Unfortunately, Shirou couldn't control the prana flow enough and it exploded. Shirou then had to go to the hospital while making up a story about a stove in the shed exploding.

After he recovered. His dad made him work on controlling his prana more before teaching him reinforcement again. After a while he got used to controlling it and managed to properly reinforce an object.

Few days after he had finished learning projection, reinforcement, and alteration. He had a strange dream. He was in a barren wasteland. There was nothing expect massive gears in the distance. He heard a voice, " **My body is made of blades**." My head started hurting. Those words caused memories to flow into my head.

I was in the fire once again. While I myself have had this memory. The same memory which I saw now did not feel like his. It felt like he was an observer and not the one experiencing it. This confused him as he knew he was in this fire. The memory was from his perspective, but it still felt like he was an observer.

It was the same; the wails of pain, the cries for help, and him collapsing. He then saw Kiritsugu saving him once again and the memory ended. He was back in the barren wasteland. He was still wondering why his own memory would feeling like it wasn't his own. It was the exact same, but why did it feel different.

Then with that thought Shirou woke up. He had a massive migraine. So his father decided to give Shirou today off in terms of magecraft lessons. So, Shirou relaxed and made food. This always helped him calm down. He cooked for him and his dad because the last time Kiritsugu cooked. He was almost charged for creation of a lethal bio-weapon.

The next day, Shirou once again practiced reinforcement. This time, however, it felt much more natural and he was much improved at it. Kiritsugu was surprised at his quick improvement in reinforcement, but then decided to move on. As Shirou was in his lesson. He could only wonder what that dream was about.

 _ **Chapter 1 End**_

 **I thought that last time Shirou gained a lot of power way too quickly. So, this time decided to slow down his gain of Archer's abilities.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Sword (Revamped)

**Disclaimer : This is a fan-made work. Fate/Stay Night and Harry Potter are owned by Type-Moon and J.K. Rowling respectively. Please support the official release.**

 **The first 6 chapters were not in my recovery. So I must say that I am sorry. I'm sorry to all those who can't comment till like chapter 17 or so.**

 **Also, yes, I did completely forget about True Name Discernment and I confused Siegfried with his actual legend. I am so sorry.**

* * *

Once more Shirou found himself reliving memories that were both his and not his. He did not get why the memories felt so foreign. He clearly remembered them. The hospital room that was full of medical machines. Kiritsugu's happy expression at his choice to stay with him. He remembered them all; however, he felt like they were not his. He could not explain why it felt that way, but it simply did.

The dream ended the same way it ended for the six months he had been having these dreams. A voice that was both familiar and unknown. It said the same line once again, " **My body is made of blades.** "

Shirou woke up, and the first thing he noticed was that his usual morning migraine was not as bad as it usually was. It used to be like a steel pipe was being stabbed into his head, but now it only felt like a needle. It still hurt, but the pain was not even close to what it used to be. So, he got up and as usual; he went to prepare breakfast. He decided to make a breakfast consisting of eel, rice, and vegetables. It was healthy and gave enough energy to last until lunch.

After breakfast, Shirou had his daily magecraft lesson. In six months, he had improved exponentially at reinforcement, alteration, and projection. So, his father had begun basic self-defense training. It was tough but Shirou pulled through. He then rested until lunch. After he made lunch, and they ate. They got even more rest until dinner. Taiga Fujimura, their friend and neighbor had invited them to dinner at a restaurant.

So, they went to the restaurant and had a good time. There were funny moments such as Shirou tripping into the kitchen where he somehow managed to get him by a light bulb randomly falling from the ceiling. After they ate. They headed home after a night of fun and joy, and they went to sleep.

Shirou, however, had a dream. The dream started out the same, but then became different. It became memories not of himself, but memories of a blade. He experienced it from the point of view of the weapon.

Its name was Durandal. It was wielded by the knight, Sir Roland. It held three miracles within itself. It was peerless, and could not be destroyed, even by the when its wield tried to break it. It was a holy blade, a symbol of power, a crystallized mystery, a noble phantasm.

" _What?_ " Shirou thought as the memories ended, " _What is a noble phantasm?_ " The dream then ended with not a voice, but a vision of the form of the blade. Its sharp blade, cross-guard, and its white gem in its pommel. The wasteland returned, and then it broke into pieces as he awoke.

He woke up sweating. The memories of the blade, burned into his mind. He then tried something. He used the memory of the blade as a base for projection. Then as if his mind itself was telling him how to do it. Seven instructions came into his head.

 _Judge the concept of creation_

 _Hypothesize the basic structure_

 _Duplicate the composition material_

 _Imitate the skill of its making._

 _Sympathize with the experience of its growth_

 _Reproduce the accumulated years_

 _Excel every manufacturing process_

Those seven instructions were followed by Shirou. Then into his hands. Prana form into a shape, a blade. The same blade from his dreams, Durandal.

For once he could feel the drain on his core. Usually his core good enough, but this blade of legend took a toll. He felt almost a fourth of his od drained. He knew that his core was far from mature because of what his father told him about a magic core. It was a rare thing, but people tried to document it in as much detail as possible due to its rarity. Unlike thaumaturgy, magic cores were like circuits. So, findings about them were publicly available to magi.

Anyways, it meant that until his core was matured. He could not use this blade more than twice-once if he invoked one of its miracles a day. He then dispersed the blade and decided to tell his father about his dream during his daily lessons. So, later in the shed. Shirou showed his father the noble phantasm. His father took one look at Durandal and fainted.

Kiritsugu woke up a couple of minutes later, thinking he had the weirdest dream. Then saw the blade and fainted again. Finally Shirou got fed up and splashed cold water on his father. Then Kiritsugu asked one thing "How?"

Shirou explained his dream, and then the seven steps popped into his head. They both were left wondering how that could be possible.

 _ **Chapter End**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Monster (Revamped)

**Disclaimer : This is a fan-made work. Fate/Stay Night and Harry Potter are owned by Type-Moon and J.K. Rowling respectively. Please support the official release.**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but I was doing other things and forgot about this story. Also I am sorry that I used the wrong version of Shirou for the meaning.**

Shirou Emiya had just woken up from another dream. He was surprised because he had not had a dream in around three months. Which was strange at first, but he had gotten used to not having a mirgraine first thing in the morning

He saw the memories of another sword. Its name was Caladbolg, it sliced 3 mountains, clashed with a red demonic spear, and was the prototype of many powerful swords later on. It was a sword in the shape of a drill. It could release tremendous power at once. As he was experiencing these memories, he felt a change in the scenery. He was now in Fuyuki City. However, it unlike its current state, it was completely rebuilt. He saw a man with white hair, and the strange part was that Shirou felt like he knew the man for some reason. Shirou look in the direction the man was looking at. He gaped. A bronze giant was walking around fighting a woman in shining armor. The man then called forth Caladbolg. However, Shirou noticed that it looked different.

Information flooded his mind. The sword was Caladbolg II, a broken phantasm created by overloading the sword with mana. The man then summoned a bow and _shot_ the sword from it. The sword flew across the air and hit the bronze giant. The explosion was unlike anything Shirou had seen before, and then suddenly the familiar but unknown voice was heard again. It chanted, **"My blood is of iron and my heart of glass."**

He then awoke with a migraine. He decided to go do the daily training set by his father. 100 push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and a 10 kilometer run. After he finished that, he went to prepare breakfast. He and his father finished breakfast and got started on Shirou's magecraft training. Shirou told Kiritsugu about his new dream. Kiritsugu then told Shirou that the way the man in his dream used the sword would probably take all of his prana supply, and that Shirou should only use it in emergencies. Shirou did not mind this as he could not think of a situation barring the bronze giant from his dream, that would take the full power of Caladbolg.

It was currently summer vacation and he did not have school. So, he decided to go and take a walk. During his walk, he saw a girl with white hair and a shroud waiting outside the church. His father had told him to not go anywhere near the church, but curiosity got he better of him. He decided to talk to the girl. As he was going to the girl, the door opened to reveal a priest. He looked at the girl startled, but then regained his composure. Then he look at Shirou, and asked him what he was here. Shirou answered that he was just wondering why the girl was waiting here.

The girl replied, "I came here to meet this man, my father." Shirou was surprised as they did not look very much alike. Then the priest asked his name, so he answered, "Shirou Emiya". The priest again was startled, but then gained an expression of pure joy. Shirou got cautious as the look was very creepy. "Emiya?!" He said, then he introduced himself. "I am Kirei Kotomine."He then told the girl to come inside. Kirei then told Shirou that should come again tomorrow as he wanted to talk to me about something. Then he returned home.

Shirou decided to come clean and tell his dad. He was disappointed at him for disobeying him, but then let it go and told him that he should not go to Kirei tomorrow. Shirou complied and then decided to go and prepare lunch.

After lunch, Kiritsugu told him that they were going to have dinner with Taiga at a restaurant again. Shirou was happy because dinner with Taiga meant a very fun night. So, 6 hours later, they got ready to go.

Dinner was very enjoyable. A certain moment involve Shirou tripping and falling into a stranger who pushed him by accident, into Taiga leading them to fall in a very compromising postition. Kiritsugu and Raiga who was also there laughed very heard, while Taiga and Shirou were blushing like crazy. After dinner Kiritsugu and Shirou said goodbye to Taiga and Raiga. Shirou and his father went home, while the other two still had things to do. On the way back however, They encountered a very disturbing scene. There were ghoul everywhere with a single dead apostle draining the blood from his latest victim.

Kiritsugu grabbed Shirou and ran. However, the dead apostle caught up to them. Shirou knew that his father was getting weaker. The ghouls were behind them, and the dead apostle was in front. Shirou decided that he could only do one thing, fight. So, he projected Durandal. He requested upon it, invoking its miracle. "Shine forth and slay this wicked creature.

 **Durandal!**

"The holy sword shone and Shirou reinforced his body and swung as fast as he could. The sword cut straight through the dead apostle and killed it.

He then ran away with his father. When they were a safe distance. Kiritsugu contemplated what to do as the ghouls might destory the city. Shirou then knew what he had to do. He spoke the words from his dreams

 **My body is made of blades**

Prana flowed into his hands. Before the sword could form completely, a red light overtook it and changed its shape. Shirou then projected a smaller version of the bow that man wielded. He strung the sword and fired it, calling upon its name.

 **Caladbolg!**

The sword flew through the air, and the explosion engulfed every ghoul, killing all of them. Then Shirou felt extreme pain from over using his core and collapsed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Ideals (Revamped)

**Disclaimer: I do not own F/SN or Harry Potter.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is not that good, I was busy so I couldn't write and I'm a little rusty.**

* * *

Shirou Emiya felt like crap. He felt like his entire body was burned and then cooled. He felt like his body was microwaved twice. He slowly got up to see 3 figures. One was Kiritsugu who looked very on edge. Across from him was Kirei looking extremely overjoyed at the presence of the two Emiya's. He felt dizzy as he lifts his head over his body. Then Kiritsugu noticed and said with a happy expression, "Shirou! Thank god you're awake." Then his face turned serious, "What were you thinking, using so much prana, you could have died."

Shirou replied, "I'm sorry, dad, but I didn't want any more people to die." Then Kotomine decided to speak up, "I would have preferred it if you had kept the collateral damage to a minimum, as covering that up took extreme amounts of work." He looked very annoyed at that fact. Kiritsugu silently thanked his son for that. Then Kotomine added, "Even so you did take care of the Dead Apostle and ghouls which made clean up much easier."

" _Oh yeah the church is involved in that,_ " thought Shirou remembering what his father told him once. Then the Emiya's said their goodbyes and left as Kiritsugu was in a hurry to leave. Then when they got home Kiritsugu told Shirou, "Don't be fooled that man is not a good person." Shirou asked why and Kiritsugu said, "He is a man that revels in the suffering of others." While Shirou thought that the priest seemed to be nice and just had a creepy aura. He decided to trust his father.

It's been three weeks since that incident. While nothing as eventful as the DA incident had occurred, Shirou was worried about one thing.

His father's health

In the span of merely three weeks the deterioration of Kiritsugu's health had accelerated. It seemed that he would not live past Shirou's twelfth birthday. So Shirou had a plan, he would secretly go to the church and ask Caren and Kotomine about it. While he didn't want to disobey Kiritsugu, he still needed to save him.

He went to the church and Kotomine greeted him, "Oh, what do I owe this pleasure to?" Then Shirou decided to tell him about his father's condition. Then Kotomine replied, "I see, well come in, boy." So Shirou did. Although Kirei seemed nice. His father's warning and his instincts told him to be on edge. So he was ready to trace swords at a moment's notice. Kirei then said, "I would hope that Kiritsugu does not die, so I shall help in any way I can." Then Kirei thought, " _After all, I would not wish his suffering to stop._ " So he told Shirou to come back in three days and he will try to find ways to help Kiritsugu.

The next day, Shirou woke up from a dream. He saw the memories of a shield so great that it stopped a spear considered to unblockable.

Rho Aias

The legendary shield of Ajax that blocked the spear of Hektor of Troy. A seven layered shield that could block any projectile.

As Shirou awoke, he had another splitting headache. So he drank some water and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He then saw his father looking worse than the day before, and rushed to help him. Shirou said, "Dad, you shouldn't move that much you look even worse than before." Kiritsugu tried to protest, but Shirou was firm in keeping Kiritsugu resting.

After Shirou had looked after him the whole day. They were sitting together under a full moon. Then Kiritsugu spoke up, "I wanted to be a hero when I was young." Then Shirou looked and asked, "well why didn't you?" Then Kiritsugu replied, "I tried and failed, I couldn't save anyone." His face had a sad expression. Shirou said the words that so many of his alternate selves had always said, "Well, then I'll become a hero for you!" and continued "I'll save everyone!" Then Kiritsugu looked shocked and then happy. He looked relieved and content. He then said, "Thank you, Shirou." The two Emiya's then fell asleep gazing at the full moon.

* * *

 _In the Church_

A man with golden hair and red eyes said to Kirei, "Well you seem happy." Then Kirei simply replied, "It seems my life has been given new meaning."

 **Chapter End**


End file.
